


Flip Flop

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Doggy Style, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: Unplanned first time sex with Hongseok can get a little awkward, but first times are supposed to be like that.





	Flip Flop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: https://lgbt-kpopimagines.tumblr.com/  
> Requests are taken there! Ask for admin A, if you want me, specifically, to write for you.

With tongue and lips I worshipped the well-defined abs of my boyfriend. He seemed so relaxed, aside from the hand in my hair, guiding my head around. He mewled, as I assaulted a nipple with my mouth, working it with wet, heated passion. None of this was planned out. It was another night at my place, watching a movie and cuddling. We made out like we usually did and now we were here, with him sprawled over my couch and me on my knees, devouring him. 

Hongseok pulled at my hair, forcing me towards his face. Our tongues invented a new kind of tango, after he mashed our lips together. I couldn’t breathe. He helped me back onto the couch, letting me lie on top of him. I couldn’t stop my hips from grinding down on him. I felt we were both excited and okay with where this was going. Like a starving man, Hongseok separated our lips and latched down onto my neck. The sensation was weird at first, but it took little for me to whine in pleasure. “Ouch!” 

As if burned, Hongseok let go, when I cried out. “I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, looking at me with big eyes, as if he just accidentally stabbed me, instead of just biting my neck. I chuckled and bent my head down to give him a less harsh bite on his shoulder. The moan from his lips spurred me on to bite him more. After I switched to the other shoulder, he started trying to stop me. My teeth sunk into his flesh for the sixth time, when he used every muscle fibre in his abdomen to lift off the couch and pick me up. He twirled me around as he stood up from the couch. I giggled and held onto him for dear life. 

We ended up tangled on my bed, kissing and undressing each other. Our hands naturally wrapped around each other’s lengths. My mouth was slightly ajar, as I rested with my chin on his shoulder. “What do you want?” I sighed out, pleasure and warmth filling me. 

Hongseok leaned back a little, making eye-contact with me. “I want to have sex with you, of course”, he chuckled, giving my cock another playful tug. I wanted to laugh, but it came out as an odd mixture of a moan and a giggle. “What do you want, honey?” 

I got my hand off his manhood and cupped his face with the other. “That was not what I was getting at,” I pecked his lips before continuing, “I meant… you know… Do you want to top? I know you haven’t been with a guy before, so…” I swore he was turning red. He probably wouldn’t admit it though. Hongseok shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. “Hey don’t get shy on me. My dick is still in your hand.”

Hongseok meekly removed his hand and put the both of them on his lap. “You have been with guys before, right? What do you usually do?” 

“Usually they either have their fingers in my ass by now or are on all fours in front of me,'' I joked, but in hindsight it only made things worse. I patted a hand on his lap. “Hey, think about it. I am gonna look for condoms.” 

I left him on the bed to look through my drawers. I was sure I had at least three lying somewhere. It was a real mood killer, but I eventually found a package of unexpired ones. I grabbed the lube I kept and crawled back onto the bed. “And what have you decided?” I kissed his full lips. Hongseok didn’t say anything and took the supplies from my hands. He looked at me like he had already told me what to do. Somehow, I got the hint and lied down, spreading my legs for him. He poured lube onto his fingers. He seemed more confident now, playing with me with skilled fingers. I was on cloud nine, demanding his cock inside me. 

Hongseok wasn’t a tease for once. Perhaps he was just as turned on as I was. My eyes were trained on his face as he pushed his covered and lubed tip against my hole, pushing until he slipped inside. It had been a while since I had bottomed. No dildo did justice to the way Hongseok moved shallowly inside, slipping in more and more with each thrust. I was panting and moaning under him. He looked so pretty with that concentrated frown covered in raw please. He seemed shocked as his balls hit my ass. 

Neither of us was much of a talker in bed. He just rested there, deep inside me and watching me for the green for go. I relaxed and nodded, trying to keep my eyes open as his hips moved languidly. I felt every inch of his veiny cock rubbing against my walls. My nails naturally dug into his shoulders. He didn’t last long, pulling out suddenly and catching his breath. I could tell he was embarrassed. “Hey, you didn’t come, right?” He shook his head and I smiled. “Then don’t look at me like you just gave me one pump chump sex.” 

I pushed myself up and gently kissed him. “Sorry, it’s just… much tighter.” I smiled and nodded. My hand found its way to his hair, running through the soft strands. 

“It’s okay; it felt really good. Want to try out for yourself?” He didn’t hesitate, nodding eagerly. We switched places. He almost came when I rimmed him. He almost came when I fingered him, while sucking him off. He literally sobbed and cried from pleasure when I finally pushed inside him. 

I had him on his hands and knees for easier access, but the moment I pushed in, his arms collapsed. I let him stay like that, while I agonisingly slow pulled out and pushed back in. All the self-control in my body was working hard. I needed to hold back; I did not want to hurt him. While he had been fairly quiet while fucking me, he was anything but quiet now. He demanded more, not quite asking, but I felt how tight he was around my cock. I put a hand on his back, stroking lovingly. 

“You need to relax Seokkie,” I whispered, bending down to pepper his back with kisses. My soft touches seemed to help. His muscles unclenched and his moans were looser, less strained. I wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled his back against my chest, before going to town with him. His sounds were everything I needed in life. Hongseok was always taking care of others, but not now. Now he just had to relax, let go and take it. He turned to putty in my arms, coming without warning over the pillows. When his hole clenched around my length again, I lost control. A few uncontrolled, deep thrusts later I was filling the condom, while I was still inside him.


End file.
